Batsukoishi-hen
Batsukoishi-hen (罰恋し編, Penalty Loving Chapter) is an extra story that originally came as an epilogue to Meakashi-hen. It was ultimately dropped from following chapters because it was too silly and irrelevant to the rest of the story. An English translation was released on March 28th, 2015. ''Batsukoishi-hen -Ki-'' Batsukoishi-hen -Ki- ''is the title of the first arc of ''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira and was released on July 21, 2011. Plot Overview The story begins with Keiichi serving out a penalty game. In the middle of asking for help, the “Soul Brothers” break in through the ceiling and explain that he can rely on them to help him win the club games. They discuss that the reason for him losing the games is that he has lost motivation, and to regain that motivation, they give examples of penalty games for each character. Rena's penalty game was to wear a Maid outfit and feed Keiichi yogurt without using her hands, and whenever she fumbles, some would drip onto the outfit. Tomitake suggests Rika to clean the school windows using her butt while he photographs it. Irie suggests for Mion and Shion to both have a penalty game, involving Shion to eat food off of a naked Mion. Satoko's punishment is to give Keiichi a back scrub while she herself is wrapped in a towel. Ōishi suggests that Hanyū also take part in the penalty games, in which hers involves her in her usual Miko outfit, except that it is made of paper, and Keiichi will get the chance to shoot at her with water guns. Irie suggests that Takano be in a bunny outfit, to put a recorder between her breasts, and to play it. For Chie's penalty, Tomitake suggests having her posing on a podium, in the classroom, in form of the class, so that they can draw her. Eventually, Keiichi wakes up and realizes that everything stated previously was part of a dream. Rika speculates over that he was thinking of penalty games. Satoko adds that even though it was only in his dreams, she still feels offended. Shion suggests sending their grudges into his dreams. Mion mentions meetings where they will discuss what his next punishment will be. Rika suggests wearing a maid outfit and playing baseball in it, while Tomitake photographs it and Irie follows him. At this point, Satoshi appears, saying that they lost, and that he has to feed Keiichi yogurt with a spoon, while both are in a maid outfit. Keiichi wakes up in the Irie clinic, and he overhears Irie and Takano talking about him being the first contractor of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. After Irie leaves, Takano explains her plans of world domination, and the club breaks in through the windows, proclaiming that they will protect the world. Takano takes Keiichi hostage, but Mion shoots at both of them with an AK-47 while Rena is believed to have disposed of Takano afterwards, since she is shown with a bloody hatchet afterwards. Ōishi gets a call at the police station from Keiichi, and a parody of Onikakushi-hen's ending takes place, where the rest of the club members show up with a bloodthirsty look on their faces. The scene cuts off with a dangling phone and an empty phone booth. Keiichi wakes up at the school a second time, realizing that it was a dream inside dreams, blaming it on the penalty games. At that point, the Soul Brothers break in through the ceiling, and being to tell him about the same penalty game ideas. Noticing Keiichi's experience of deja-vu, they then explain that they will use the power of his delusional abilities. The episode ends, not fully explaining what exactly happened. Anime Episode *Penalty Loving Chapter Trivia *This arc was originally called Otsukaresama-kai. Category:Arcs Category:Extra Arcs Category:Good End